deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs Super Mario
Introduction Wiz: Some people in this world are just normal Boomstick: But The fictional world is a WHOLE different story Wiz: Today two fighters will prove who’s better Boomstick: Bendy, The dancing ink demon Wiz: And Mario, the plumber and saviour of the mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their armor, skills and arsenal to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Bendy Age: Unknown Species: Ink Demon Wiz: Bendy, the game which shows if Mickey Mouse was evil Mickey Mouse: Ha Ha! That’s me! Boomstick: He was created by Joey Drew Studios as a cartoon character, owned by Henry Stein Wiz: Bendy was abandoned in his workshop for 30 years, before a demon possessed him and took full control Boomstick: One Of Henry’s members returned back to the workshop, which was covered in ink Wiz: Only to be chased around by a killer Bendy Boomstick: Who thinks you’re Henry, I mean, do I look like a “Henry” to you Wiz: Mhmm, more like a nuisance Boomstick: I’ll make you eat those words! Abilities Wiz: Bendy can turn into Beast And Ink Bendy Boomstick: His teeth are larger then an average human being, that’s a nasty set of teeth ya got there! Wiz: He loves his cardboard cut outs, which he uses to frighten opponents, when someone destroys it Boomstick: He will search like MAD to find out who did it Wiz: Bendy is capable of hearing enhancingly throughout the studio, and can pop up when ever, but it is debatable if he can actually do that Boomstick: Bendy is like a Wild lion Wiz: Uhhhhhhh Boomstick: What Wiz: It’s only in circus’ that they are tamed, most are wild, only explorers find it, such as Dora Boomstick: Oh *boop* Wiz: Language! Boomstick: You know what, NO! I’m an adult and I can swear whenever I want! Wiz: Doesn’t seem like one Boomstick:REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Wiz: Anywho, Bendy can smack humans through walls and break glass containers with ease Boomstick: He can manipulate ink and summon ink creatures who will attack you against your own will Wiz: When he charges at you, the ground will shake and you’ll stutter Boomstick: Bendy is bulkier when in Ink Andy Beast Bendy, stronger,faster,better you get the point Wiz: But his most powerful and unpredictable attributes seems to be his ink manipulation Boomstick: Which enables him to break floors under people Wiz: And outright blow the Butcher Gang although it makes him easier to spot him ironically Boomstick: Demonic Mickey Mouse Wiz: We already talked about this Boomstick: He can grow through walls and get through the studio Wiz: Which is probably intangible or rejoining the ink Feats Wiz: He busted through vault doors Boomstick: He can kill humans in a single blow like one punch Man and whack them through walls Wiz: Faster then ordinary humans and can cross rooms in seconds thanks to Beast Bendy Boomstick: He can tank a Tommy Gun fire, and can even dodge it, meaning he’s faster then the speed of sound Wiz: Was that a mod? Boomstick: Mmmm, I don’t know and nobody cares Wiz: He built his own lair and hid his weaknesses there Boomstick: He is faster then humans and can basically teleport kind of, because he can go through walls Wiz: Bendy Is even still powerful when in his base form Boomstick: He is able to kill humans in one single hit Wiz: Bendy and survive without the ink machine Boomstick: He can follow your move and turn into a big inky river Wiz: And will grab you with a humongous arm Boomstick: He can survive weapons and can only be killed in a way Flaws Wiz: Bendy’s main weakness is “The End” Boomstick: Or notably called The Last Reel Wiz: Bendy has never seen it before, and when he’s seen it, he’ll slowly but painfully die, and become shards of glass Boomstick: Bendy needs ink or he will dry out Wiz: He normally relies on the ink machine, even though he can live without it Boomstick: Bendy uses his ink to regenerate Wiz: When dried out he uses his regen system Boomstick: Bendy is kind of a mindless creature Wiz: But that is also debatable Mario Age: 24 Species: Human Wiz: Mario, Nintendo’s mascot, best selling game, best known game, and of course on of, if not THE BEST known video game character I see the world Boomstick: Who knew a plumber could be a hero, he must be smelling through all these years Wiz: Mario has saved Princess Peach from Bowser the Koopa (Dragon/turtle) Multiple times Boomstick: He’s done that but still I saw fat *boop* Wiz: Stop swearing Boomstick: But it’s my habit :( Wiz: Mario is the hero of The Mushroom Kingdom, him and his brother Luigi save the day all the time! Abilities Wiz: When Mario gets the Fire Flower Boomstick: He becomes Fire Mario!!! He can burn anybody to a crisp and hi smash finale will fry you for dinner!! Wiz: Mario has his trusty hammer, to bash and smash his opponents and can crush practically anything Boomstick: Mario’s Starman form is so deadly, that when you touch it you will instantly die Wiz: Mario can turn into Metal Cap Mario, who will crush opponents with his metal body Boomstick: In Super Mario Odyssey, Cappy, Mario’s cap, allowed him to possess people by throwing him on them Wiz: His Mega Mushroom, Will make Mario grow in size and he’ll be so huge that he could crush trees with his feet Boomstick: Mario has a lot more flowers such as: * Ice Flower ** Gold Flower ** Fire Flower ** Superball Flower Wiz: Has power ups such as: * Stopwatch ** White Tanooki Suit ** Frog Suit ** Cape Mario ** Vanish Cap ** Retry Clock ** Double Cherry ** Rainbow And Starman ** Wing Cap ** Boo Mushroom ** Invincibility Leaf ** Cat Bell ** Lucky Bell ** Super Acorn ** Boomerang Flower Boomstick: Mario in White Tanooki Form can even be matched to Hyper Sonic! Wiz: Mario can turn into: * Penguin Mario ** Bee Mario ** P-Racoon Mario ** Rock Mario ** Propeller Mario ** Bunny Mario ** Mini Mario ** Super Mario ** Metal Mario ** Star Mario ** Rainbow Mario ** Wing Mario ** Shell Mario ** Dr. Mario ** Hipster Mario ** Mario Tornado Boomstick: Mario is so strong he can lift a castle with ease! Wiz: Mario has a form where his hammer is so large, that when he throws it, it will destroy every last bit of their body Boomstick: Cold blo-oded! Wiz: He’s a video game character dude Boomstick: But still, Cold blo-oded Wiz: Yeah you know what forget it Feats Wiz: Mario has carried and kicked a castle with ease which weighed 203,503,923,216 lbs or 101,750,962 tons Boomstick: Has defeated Bowser multiple times Wiz: Skilled in many sports such as tennis, go-kart driving and basketball Boomstick: Thanks to his franchise, this plumber boy has tons of experience in the bag Wiz: He has a doctorate Boomstick: Fought villains such as: * Dreamy Bowser ** Fawful ** Shadow Mario ** Princess Shroob ** Elder Princess Shroob ** Cackletta ** Dark Bowser ** Antasma ** Grand Star Mario Wiz: Has travelled through space, and survived the vacuum of it Boomstick: Restained a 3,731 ton chain chomp Wiz: Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion Boomstick: Piloted the star driver at Mach 375 Wiz: Can break through brick walls Boomstick: Ran around a chain chomp which turned out to be solid gold Wiz: He can yank 18 Cheep Cheeps out of the water at once Flaws Wiz: Most power ups can be lost when getting hit Boomstick: Sometimes jealously takes over him, like the time Luigi won a competition Luigi: Go Wegee! Wiz: Can only equip one badge at a time Boomstick: And don’t forget, HES OBESE Wiz: Stop it, just STOP Boomstick: His invincibility power ups are limited and that could be his weakness in battles Death Battle! Wiz: The combatants are ready to rumble Boomstick: Will Bendy be punished Wiz: Or will Mario need to Power Up? Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Princess Peach: Mario! Mario had just saved Luigi and Princess Peach from the evil Bowser. Bowser: I’ll get you next time!!!! Peach kisses him on the cheek making him blush, they set up a party and everyone came, Yoshi, Daisy, Rosalina (surprisingly) and Wario, yes no Waluigi again. After the party, Luigi, Peach and Mario went into an abandoned house. It was full of ink. Luigi: This place is-a scary! Mario: Don’t-a worry Luigi it’s okay! Right when he said that he heard screaming, he went into a room and saw a devilish looking ink creature who held them hostage. Bendy: Die! Before Bendy threw and arm at them, Mario hammered him, causing him to slam of the wall. Mario: Let-a them-a go! Bendy smiled and got into a fighting stance. Mario: Okie Dokie, you’re-a gonna get it! Fight! Mario grabbed his hammer and bashed it on the ground, causing Bendy to jump up high. He then threw Cappy at the demon who dodged it and threw a giant ink arm, slapping Mario in the face making him fall onto a vase. Mario got up and looked all grim. Bendy did the same. Mario picked up his cap from the inky stained ground. Mario: Let's-a-go! He quickly turned into Tornado Mario! He span around in circles and sliced through Bendy's inky body, but unlucky for Mario, Bendy regrew and kicked him into the door. Mario: Mama-Mia! He jumped up and ground slammed Bendy, hitting him multiple times. This severely hurt the ink creature (knowing how strong Mario is, if you know what I mean) He then upper-cutter his mouth which was covered in ink Bendy made a huge ink puddle on the ground. Bendy summoned ink creatures, who clutched at Mario's legs and tried to bring him down. But the plumber had other ideas, he turned into Fire Mario and burnt them all. Fire Mario: This-is-a-over! He threw Fire Balls at Bendy which hurt him, Bendy turned into Beast Bendy and grabbed Mario's head. SLASH! A little cut of blood was shown on Mario's cheek. Princess Peach: Mario!! Mario got up, a mixture of ink and blood swelled on his cheek, he was so angry he burnt the ground, which roasted Bendy's feet. CRASH! TWISTLE! TSHHH! Bendy jumped in the air and blasted ink at his face. Bendy: He,Ha Mario cleaned his face and smashed the floor again, Bendy sat on his behind giving Mario the chance to kick him. BANG! BOOM! SMASH! CRACK! Ink filled the room, there were several Bendy’s coming at Mario. Luigi: Mario! DUCK! He ducked it and punched them into oblivion. Mario: Nice thinking Luigi! He hammered the original Bendy onto the crooked floor, he went six feet under. Mario: Did I win? Immediately, a huge inky arm grabbed him and pulled him down. Princess Peach: MARIO, NO!! Underground, there was a tunnel, Ink Bendy was ready to rumble. Mario turned back into Fire Mario. Narrator: FINAL BATTLE! Mario threw fire balls which nearly burnt Bendy, Bendy tried to drown him in ink but Mario burnt the ink. Bendy: Interesting... Mario karate-kicked Bendy into a rock. SMASH! Bendy wasn’t ready, giving Mario his chance. Mario used his Super Smash Bros Finale. Mario: HE-YAA! Multiple fire balls and sparks hit Bendy, ending the ink demon. CRASH! BANG! SMASH! TWISTLE! TSSH! Mario climbed up and freed Peach and Luigi. KO! Princess Peach: Oh Mario! Luigi And Peach ran to him and they all hugged. Luigi: Let’s-a-get-a-to the castle! Mario burnt the rest of the studio and they ran out before all of it collapsed. Bendy was burnt to a crisp, a normal ink puddle which was once Bendy, was caught on fire before decaying soon later. Aftermath Boomstick: Yes, FINALLY, Mario does it for Spinel!! Wiz: Uhmm, he was doing it because Peach and Luigi got captured. Boomstick: Ohhh.... Wiz: This was a stomp for the plumber, he is at least Low Star level, putting him on scales to Kirby, even though not as powerful Boomstick: Meanwhile, Bendy is pretty much Wall Level at best Wiz: Mario could burn him, like he did Boomstick: Become Star Mario, But that would be overkill, Heck, Mario can beat him without any power ups Wiz: White Tanooki will just not be fair at all Boomstick: And Bendy can’t be as as strong, fast, durable or even smarter then the plumber Wiz: Bendy just couldn’t handle this man’s powers Boomstick: Mario can scale to Bowser, who is at best, Multi-Universal Wiz: Mario is the ultimate victor Boomstick: You could say Bendy was TOAST Mario * +Better at Pretty much Everything Bendy * -Worse at pretty much Everything Wiz: The Winner Is Mario SMA Mario Wins.jpg Next Time On Death Battle! Wiz: The fastest thing alive, Sonic Vs Boomstick: Cuphead, The cup with a head! Wiz: What? Cuphead-vs-Sonic-(for-Electric-Switch).jpg Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Characters Category:Mario characters Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Mario vs Bendy And the Ink Machine themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Triple A Game vs Indie Game' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:The Electric Switch